the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Far From Home
Spider-Man: Far From Home is another significant story to the Peter Parker timeline / biography, most of his stories can be put all-together in a season or arc, well this story is an arc, but it's a one-shot arc, all in one story. Taking place on August 22nd, 2015 in London, after the events of his last arc, Peter needs a break from the constant responsibilities and bad-luck and, as a present from Iron Man, his mentor, he heads to London to go see Elton John live! But due to a multiverse-based issue, Peter is brought to save his universe from the Horrifying Six, or Sinister Six to him, alongside Daniel Berkhart, a Mysterio from another reality. Can he save the day? NO SPOILERS SHOULD BE DISPLAYED IN THIS STORY AS IT WAS MADE BY THE ADMINS AND THE OWNER / SPIDER-MAN, IF THERE IS IT'S BY COMPLETE COINCIDENCE OTHER THEN SOME OF THE OBVIOUS ONES. Background Characters Previously.. Gwen Stacy's Death Defeating Venom Killing Green Goblin The Story Arriving in London Peter arrives listening to a playlist he created specifically for the trip, it has some pretty cliche songs but he's more focused on the directions, he even states that he's crossed the bridge he's on over three times trying to find his apartment to unpack. He then walks up to a stranger for some help with directions only to see it's his childhood best-friend Harry Osborn. Hanging out with Harry Harry, who was waiting for his limo invites Peter to hangout for a bit rather then being a bummer and going to his apartment, he agrees and goes for drinks, he, rather then drinking alcohol like Harry, just orders water but still participates in a conversation and such before leaving. The Apartment However upon arriving he runs into some issues other then forgetting his keys and having to use brute strength to open his door, Nick Fury Sr. is in his apartment. Nick ignores Peter's jokes and whims and tells him the world is in danger and he needs him, Peter sighs joining him. S.H.I.E.L.D London Division Meeting Mysterio Peter is greeted by Mysterio, one of his greatest foes, he quickly gets into a defensive position and ready's his web-shooter but Fury tells him to stand down, Mysterio removes his helmet to be a complete different person then Quentin Beck, his name is Daniel Berkhart. They begin explaining the issue to Peter and as Berkhart mentions the multiverse theory he catches on. Berkhart explains that he was relaxing in his own universe when he was randomly sucked into his universe which happens to be either 616 or 1260, but not only him was brought,, his foes which we're nicknamed the Horrifying Six we're also brought and stopping them could solve this multiverse-based issue. Peter tells them that he doesn't have his costume and asks why the Avengers weren't called, Fury says he was the closest available agent even though Peter quit S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury then points to a broom closet where he can find his old suit. When he returns he openly notes that wearing a suit that was built for a seventeen year-old is very tight, they then leave. Patrolling London Peter states that London is peaceful and nothing seems to be happening out of the normal or illegal like, Mysterio states that yeah London is pretty peaceful then asks if this is his first time in London but they are interrupted by a suspicious man walking nearby. Hobgoblin and Speed-Demon Peter gets a closer view and Mysterio identifies him as Speed-Demon, a mercenary supervillain who can run at incredible speeds, however Peter is caught and Mysterio is also caught by Hobgoblin. Battle quickly intensifies. Hobgoblin, basically the Green Goblin of his Earth, is more aerial-based and so that's where their fight takes place, Hobgoblin's explosives vs. Mysterio's magical abilities. Meanwhile Spider-Man fights Speed-Demon on the side of a ferris wheel and as Mysterio's fight ends, the Ferris Wheel begins to move. Peter one-hits Speed-Demon and quickly focuses on the moving Ferris Wheel which is rolling towards the nearby bridge, Mysterio's powers fail and Spider-Man uses his strength to punch it into place then he webs it so it doesn't fall, the plan works and Mysterio leaves to wound up the villains. Spider-Man realizes that the ferris wheel is kinda weak and gets closer to see that it is plastic, Mysterio then arrives as Spider-Man begins to theorize and he plays it off as nothing, they then talk and go to the Elton John concert. Saturday Night's Alright Peter, after dealing with the Horrifying Six, returns to his apartment changing into less sweaty and Spider-themed outfits and meets his childhood bestfriend Harry Osborn at the concert, he bought some tickets last moment as he wanted to hang with Peter, Daniel Berkhart also arrived as he told Peter, Peter uses some of his time to study Berkhart trying to disprove his suspicions because Berkhart seems like a generally good dude and superhero. However during the concert Elton John stops playing, everyone takes notice that the other members of the Horrifying Six have arrived and are attacking! Daniel runs into the crowd and his suit magically forms and Peter escapes the scene to go put his costume on somewhere more private. Spider-Man swings in kicking Vermin off of Elton's piano and tells him to play a tune as it helps him, he then apologies for his manners and does a more beggy approach, Elton laughs and begins playing Pinball Wizard, Saturday Night's Alright, and I'm Still Standing, true classics as Spider-Man and Mysterio get back to back. Fighting then begins with Spider-Man fighting Werewolf by Night and Vermin, and Mysterio fighting the sorcerer White Dragon, Spider-Man doubts himself a bit as these are monstrous vicious beasts from another universe, and that universe could very well be "Fallout" like, in his words. White Dragon shows his abilities by creating literal flying white dragons, Mysterio uses his sorcery to defend the civilians and self and try and beat him. Eventually however the heroes do defeat the villains with some help from Elton John, Spider-Man then thanks Elton and he then leaves stage per procedure, Berkhart thanks Spider-Man for his help and informs him that only one member remains and they will get him tomorrow, he suggests that Peter goes home and get some rest. Truth Revealed Spider-Man swings away but he however goes ontop of the staging area hidden to the villains and watches Berkhart, he tells the Horrifying Six to get up and he actually applauds them and critiques them giving good feedback on their performances. Spider-Man's theories were true, Mysterio leads the team. His partner, his almost considered friend, was a villain and working with the others. But how much was fake? He begins to question every action he's made in London and if he is from another universe whilst swinging fastly towards the S.H.I.E.L.D London Headquarters. He hopes that things are ok and well. Meeting with Fury Peter rushes into his office trembling due to exhaustion, he stumbles on his words, as he gets his words out Fury laughs and calls him a fool, an idiot, just an insect. He then removes his mask revealing to be one of Spider-Man's old enemies the Chameleon! Peter's mind races as he questions more and as he turns to the door Berkhart stands in the way in his new costume, he states he knew he'd findout eventually and Peter gets cornered by the two. Berkhart then begins to explain that everything was a lie, Peter's confusion is visible and so Berkhart snaps his fingers and the roof of the building is lifted off and the lights of the studio they are in turn on, Peter calls him somewhat of a mastermind and Berkhart laughs stating he can not take credit for such genius. The Director Mysterio, the original, Quentin Beck. He was behind everything, Berkhart refers to him as "the Director" and as the entire thing as a play or a film. Beck taught Berkhart everything he knows whilst in Alcatraz and when Berkhart escaped or was released, Beck pitched him the idea, on how to ruin Spider-Man's life, and of course, Berkhart couldn't refuse. Peter in blind rage goes to strike Berkhart but Quentin gasses him and he falls back drifting into another reality, mentally of course. Mind-Games Peter awakes beside Berkhart and Beck at a park, the only street-light on shines green and under it is his Uncle Ben Parker, dying. He pleads them to stop as the mock and ridicule him, he didn't become a hero to save lives he did it out of spite, revenge. They then begin switching through tragedies in Peter's life and most importantly, Gwen Stacy's death. As they go here in blind rage he smacks Berkhart's dome helmet and begins to wake up on a London bridge where Berkhart and Quentin also are The Final Act London Bridge is Falling Down Peter awakes on London Bridge in his traditional modern costume, Berkhart and Beck stand prepared and revealed that they gathered their set employees and such and put them on a cart that's about to fall, everyone inside shall die, and inside is also Chameleon who will be trying to kill Spider-Man whilst inside, and the Hobgoblin surrounds it on his goblin glider. Intense games and challenges, they then try to gas Peter again but he's grown immune Quentin begins to expand into a giant form and begins to watch Berkhart and Peter fight, however during the fight Peter uses a studio light to attack them but he misses and it explodes, the set begins to catch fire. The battle grows even more intense and Quentin begins using his giant hands to attack Parker while he battles his protégée Daniel Berkhart. However he dodges his attacks and defeats Berkhart for the time being and then goes to the cart Spider-Man, having fought a villain similar to Hobgoblin before (Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin), makes his fight quite easier. However saving the cart is something else, Chameleon grazes him with some bullets but Spider-Man is able to lower the cart slowly to the ground using his superhuman strength, Quentin then flies towards him in giant form and Spider-Man uses the last bits of strength to kick him into the bridge, his dome head smashes revealing the skull within. Chameleon returns to the bridge but Spider-Man easily disarms him and knocks him out as too much is at stake to deal with Chameleon, Berkhart then reappears fighting Peter allowing Quentin to escape and return in a Spider-Man costume, specifically the outfit Peter first met him in. Quentin chokes him with Daniel shocks him, Peter is in heavy pain However, the sky begins to literally fall. Peter's senses tingle and due to his reflexes he breaks from Quentin's grasp and dashes away as a set piece CRUSHES him, he dies infront of Berkhart. Berkhart, who's now insanely angry, begins to fight Peter but Peter can't, he considers leaving him to die but he remembers, with Great Power comes Great Responsibility. And so he knocks the wind out of Berkhart and webs off out of the studio saving his life Firefighters, police, and Spider-Man thankfully save everyone except a few villains who are considered dead, these include Speed-Demon, Chameleon, and Frankenstein's Monster. Berkhart also tells Peter whilst being placed in police custody that he will return and avenge his fallen mentor by killing him and those he loves. He also says something odd so Peter latches onto the police car as it begins driving and Berkhart tells him there is no way they could've paid for everything, and infact, Harry Osborn did, and he knows what Peter is.. and he wants revenge.. Aftermath The Actual Ending Tony Stark actually does learn of Peter's situation and decides to pay for his vacation feeling sorry for the kid, a happy ending for Spider-Man.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Mysterio stories Category:Mysterio (Berkhart) stories Category:Harry Osborn Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories